Extra Special Customer Service
by breaktherules
Summary: Post BGC2040. Linna's and Sylia's platonic relationship turns into something more serious, and it all starts with Linna needing a dress. yuri.
1. Chapter 1 A Very Special Customer

Disclaimer: I do not own Bubblegum Crisis 2040. This takes place after the series ended. There may be some spoilers. I consider this AU. This is rated M for medium shoujo-ai content. Any constructive criticism or advice would be much appreciated.

"Extra Special Customer Service"

On a Friday afternoon, Linna Yamazaki strode into "The Silky Doll" with one purpose on her mind, to find a nice dress and hosiery to wear to her company's party. She saw Sylia over in the corner of the store helping a customer as she walked up.

"That dress is a wonderful color for you! You simply must try it on!" Sylia gushed over a woman as she ushered her into a fitting room. "Okay..but only..if you really think so.." the young woman she was helping, said a little uncertainly.

Sylia finally turned around and noticed Linna. She smiled warmly at her friend and teammate." Hello Linna, What brings you here today?". the silvery haired woman asked

Linna smiled back as she suppressed a groan. "I need a dress and hosiery, Sylia. I am going to my company party tonight, and you know how I hate shopping! I have no idea what to wear, so I could use some advice."

Sylia brightened, "I am so glad that you have sought my help on this! I have the perfect dress in mind for you!" She said as she went to a rack and pulled out a black dress, then went to another rack and came back with a black bra and panty set, thigh high stockings, and a black garter belt.

Linna looked at the items that Sylia selected a bit dubiously. She didn't want to seem ungrateful for her help, but told her a bit nervously " I don't really need the bra and panty set, and I was just wanting regular pull on pantyhose, not a garter set."

Sylia sighed a exasperated sigh."C'mon, Linna, just try this on, I think you'll like it! Every woman should treat themselves to some nice lingerie, and this bra and panty set are french lace! I can sell it to you for a very reasonable price!" Sylia told her as she led her to a fitting room, and shoved the items into her arms. "Now you just try these on, while I check on my other customer, okay? I'll be back in a bit."

Linna sighed as she carefully hung up the black dress on the fitting room door so it wouldn't get wrinkled. She began to undress, removing her office suit, and plain bra and underwear until she was naked. She tried the bra on first and found it fit her perfectly. (Hmm, I wonder how Sylia knew exactly what size bra to pick? Must be from the hard suit data). she thought. Then she slid on the skimpy panties. She looked at herself in the mirror and a pink flush spread over her skin. She never wore underwear like this before!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the fitting room door. "Linna? How's it going in there?" Sylia called.

"Uh..j.just fine!" Linna stammered, as she hurriedly pulled on the garter belt and began to pull on the sheer black thigh high stockings. Linna never wore a garter belt before, and was having trouble opening the small clasps to hook into the stockings. As she struggled with the garter snaps, Sylia knocked on the door again."Linna? Are you sure you don't need any help or anything?" she asked in concern.

Linna opened the door a crack, and looked out at Sylia. "I can't get this garter belt to hook properly, so can I PLEASE just get some pull on hosiery instead?" she said, as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Here, let me will help you with your garter belt!" That's part of my job!" Sylia said firmly, as she made her way into the small fitting room with Linna.

Linna felt her whole body turn red, and felt butterflies in her stomach as Sylia looked her over approvingly. "You look delicious!" the silvery haired woman said in her usual flirty way, as she slid her hand down to Linna's thigh and pulled up on the stocking. She tried to hook the hooks of the belt with her other hand.

Linna's heart began racing as she felt her friend's cool touch on her skin. She could smell her exotic perfume too. Sylia was wearing a low cut blue dress. When she bent over to help her, Linna couldn't help but see a good amount of her friend's cleavage.

"Oh my...It's getting hot in here" Linna thought to herself nervously.

As Sylia was attending to the hooks, she noticed that Linna's legs began to shake. When she looked up at her, she noticed the younger woman was looking down at her with a look of desire. Sylia smiled to herself. She was hoping for this effect on Linna. Impulsively, she ran a finger under one of the garter straps for a second, then ran her hand down Linna's stockinged leg."You look very nice.." Sylia said softly.

"Sylia..." Linna began, as her team leader stood up and looked deeply into the younger woman's eyes. Both women could see the desire and need in the other's eyes. They knew that this day would come. They had been getting closer lately.

Suddenly, Linna reached out and softly stroked her friend's cheek. Sylia responded by pushing her up gently against the fitting room wall, and kissed her softly on the lips. Linna put her arms around her friend as they both began to deepen the kiss.

"SYLIA? Are you Here? SIS! You have a delivery!" Mackey called out.

Startled, Sylia broke the kiss and pulled away from Linna, as she heard her brother yell out for her.

"I'm just helping a customer, Mackey! I'll be right out!" Sylia called out of the fitting room.

Sylia looked back at her friend in embarrassment. "I'm sorry if that wasn't very professional of me.." as she looked at her with a unreadable expression. She then turned and left the fitting room leaving Linna feeling very confused about what just happened.

Linna rested against the wall for a few minutes, trying to stop the trembling of her body. She could not stop thinking of the kiss they had just shared. Did Sylia mean it? The way she had looked at her, especially when she had reached out and stroked her friend's cheek seemed to confirm that she had. Pulling herself together so that she could finish her shopping, Linna finally looked at herself in the whole set of lingerie. She had to admit she looked pretty good, even though it wasn't comfortable as her usual sports bra and cotton underwear.

She turned to the black dress Sylia had picked, and tried it on. It fit her perfectly, except it showed a bit more cleavage than she would have liked. The dress had short sleeves, and hit a few inches above her knees covering the garter belt and stockings nicely. Linna really didn't wear much black, but since she was going to a party, she guessed she would try something different. She had her black heels with her and she slipped them on.

Finally dressed, Linna folded up her work clothes and came out of the fitting room to look into the big three -way mirror. As she was looking at herself, Sylia came back into the room.

"That looks marvelous on you!" she raved, as she came over to stand next to her friend.

"Uh, thank you". Linna said, feeling a bit uneasy and awkward. They had just shared an intense kiss, and now they both were trying to act like nothing happened.

"How you decided how you are going to wear your hair?" Sylia asked, suddenly.

"No, I was just going to wear it as I usually do. Why? Does it look okay if I wear it like this?" Linna asked nervously, as she glanced uncertainly in the mirror.

Sylia silently walked over and stood in front of her, then she slowly ran her fingers through her friend's brown hair and pushed her bangs back.

"You could just brush your bangs back like this, for a more polished look. I can style it for you if you want." Sylia suggested softly.

"You also need some earrings and a necklace. I have some you can borrow for the party if you'd like.." the silvery haired woman said, as she was still gently stroking her friend's hair back.

Linna subconsciously closed her eyes as Sylia ran her hands through her hair, and she could feel her soft breath against her face. She was fighting to stay in control as she answered "Thank you. I think I'll take you up on the offers."

After her hair was finished, Sylia asked her if she could do her makeup for her. "You're getting my extra special services today, Linna!" She laughed as she began to apply the makeup to the younger woman's face.

Linna blushed as she remembered their kiss and embrace they had shared earlier. "I guess I am, and it's been very special." Linna replied softly.

Sylia looked at her as she put the blusher on her cheeks. "Do you have a date?" she asked carefully.

"No...I'm just going by myself, that's all." the younger woman answered softly. (I wish you could come with me) the brown haired woman thought sadly.

"Are you hoping to meet someone there tonight?" She asked, looking at her intently with her violet eyes. Linna wondered why her friend was being so curious all of a sudden. ( Maybe she does care, could it be she's jealous?) Linna thought hopefully.

"No, I am just meeting some of my work friends. Plus I feel like I need to be there since it is my company's party. And plus, it's something to do." Linna replied.

"Oh..well.. I understand." Sylia said, nodding.( You could skip the party, and stay with me tonight) the silvery haired woman thought longingly.

"Now hold still and pucker up!" Sylia said, as she applied a red lipstick to her friend's lips.

She turned Linna back to face the mirror, she gasped as she realized how good she looked.

"Sylia, thank you! You really did a good job!" She said happily as she hugged Sylia.

Sylia hugged her back tight. "You look beautiful."

The two women stood there in the warm embrace of the other's for a second, before Linna pulled away.

"Oh Darn! I didn't realize how late it was getting, I'd better pay for these things and go!" Linna said as she grabbed her purse, and started to pay.

"Don't worry about paying! Consider these items a gift from me to you." Sylia said, as she refused her friend's money.

"Sylia, are you sure? I can afford it!" the younger woman said, touched by her friends generosity.

"Yes, I am sure! And let me let Henderson drive you to the party." Sylia suggested.

"I appreciate that but I will just ride on my moped. If I leave now, I'll get there in time!" Linna said as she grabbed her things, and ran to the door of the store.

'But your helmet will ruin your hair! What if you have a wreck? Your dress and stockings could get ruined!" Sylia cried out, rushing after her.

Linna walked over to her moped and gingerly put her helmet on. "See, my hair is fine and I'll be careful! Thanks for everything." and with that she rode off .

9:00 pm- Friday night- Sylia Stingray's place

Sylia and Henderson had a light supper, then Sylia went into her living room and poured herself a small drink. She still couldn't get the image of Linna stubbornly  
riding off to her party, with her helmet over her freshly styled hair.

"Damn hard headed woman! Just like Priss used to be!" Sylia thought, and she poured herself another glass of wine. She wanted to forget that Priss had never returned from the battle with Galatea. Linna and Nene had finally returned about 3 weeks later, having been saved by a passing fishing boat. Both women were dehydrated, skinny, and had cuts and bruises, but they were alive. Nigel, Sylia, and Mackey were living at the country estate. A few weeks after Linna & Nene's return, Nigel was killed in a car crash. Sylia and Mackey returned to Tokyo. There were just too many painful memories to stay at the country house. Sylia decided to reopen "The SILKY DOLL.".

Sylia, Linna, Nene, and Mackie reformed "The Knight Sabers". There were very few rogue Boomer attacks nowadays, and the AD Police seemed to take care of most of those. Linna and Leon Mcnichol were both devastated by Priss's absence. Linna cried over her lost friend for weeks, while Nene tried to find any lead on her wear abouts, but there was no evidence that she survived or not. Sylia still put off finding another replacement for Priss. She was hoping that somehow she would return someday.

Mackie, Linna, Nene, and Henderson were her family now. The four of them tried hard to stay close. Sylia worked through her pain over losing Nigel, as Linna worked through her pain over losing Priss. There was no doubt that the singer being gone affected Linna the most. Whether the two women had ever been lovers was something Sylia never found out.

It now had been over a year since the death of Nigel, and the battle with Galatea. Slowly the pain was lessening over the losses of their loved ones. The close friendship with her teammates and butler/father figure helped. At least 3 times a week they all had dinner at Sylia's. Linna liked to cook and would cook a lot of the meals. Nene loved to bake. Nene was a almost constant presence because of her relationship with Sylia's brother, Mackey. Linna and Sylia had formed a stronger bond due to their shared pain and loneliness. Now Sylia, (who had had been with women as well as men in her lifetime) found her feelings for Linna start to change into more emotional ones. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if the younger woman left or was killed. She had always been attracted to her, but now it was more than that. It was desire and love.

Sylia thought of what happened at "The Silky Doll" today. She couldn't believe how she had came on to Linna by picking out that sexy lingerie, knowing it wasn't what her friend wore. Then she had come on to her by stroking her leg and kissing her.

Linna had kissed her back, stroked her face, and embraced her. She felt like she wanted her as much as she wanted Linna. Then Mackey had called out for her and snapped Sylia back to reality, making her realize that she was seducing her friend in her own shop. Where customers or Nene could walk in on them, and Mackey almost did. She hoped that everything would be alright between them and that Linna still respected her. She had looked so beautiful when she left, and Sylia wished she could have been her date for the party. She hoped that she had a good time. Then she went to bed, and dreamed of Linna, Nigel, Priss, and boomers. They weren't very good dreams unfortunately.

Saturday – 11:30 am "The Silky Doll" dress shop

----------

Once again, Linna Yamazaki strode into the "The Silky Doll" with one purpose on her mind. She was going to find out where she stood with her silver haired leader and friend.

She had thought about Sylia and their kiss during the whole party. Her friends had noticed that her mind was elsewhere and teased her. Linna did have a lot of men ask her to dance, and she politely danced with some of them, but it wasn't men she was interested in. It once had been Priss but she was gone from her life. Now it was Sylia who she wanted, and she had to let her know how she felt. She didn't want to make the same mistakes with her that she had with Priss.

Sylia was with a customer as usual, when she looked up and saw Linna. Immediately, she sent her customer into a fitting room with a stack of dresses.

"Linna! Did you have a good time last night?' Sylia asked, as she made her way over to her friend. She noticed Linna's hair was still brushed back off her face, and it looked as if she had on some red lipstick.

She smiled at Sylia as she answered "Yes I did! Thank you for the clothes, but I still think I should pay you for them." She slid a small box towards her siver haired friend. "Here are the necklace and earrings you let me borrow." Her hand rested on the box for a moment as Sylia reached for it, then pulled away.

"Thank you." Sylia said, as she looked closely at her friend."What's wrong?" the older woman asked, wondering why Linna looked so sad.

Linna looked at Sylia intensely. " I need to know how you feel about me. I mean, about yesterday... Why did you kiss me?" she asked softly.

Sylia met her eyes. " You kissed me back too." she reminded her friend.

Linna blushed. " I know, but that isn't what platonic friends do, is it?" she asked, as she stared deeply into Sylia's violet eyes.

Sylia took a deep breath before she replied "Okay... the truth is that I think I am falling for you. I kissed you and touched you because I really want you. I think we are past platonic friends now, and have been for some time." the older woman admitted nervously.

Linna looked stunned for a moment as she processed what her leader just said. "You really feel that way for me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do!" Sylia said as she grabbed Linna's hand and began stroking the top of her hand with her thumb."Why are you so surprised? I just hope I haven't just made a fool of myself though." she said a bit embarrassed.

Linna squeezed Sylia's hand. "No, because I feel the same way about you. I didn't want that kiss to end yesterday, and I wished Mackey had not have come in and interupted us. I would have loved to see how far we could have gotten." Linna whispered to her silvery haired friend, as she used her free hand to softly stroke Sylia's face.

Sylia smiled slowly. "I think I'm going to close the store early today, Is there anywhere special you have to be? Henderson has the day off, and Nene and Mackey are out on a day trip. So we have the whole place to ourselves."

Linna smiled " I don't have anywhere special to be, because I am already here." she said happily.

12:00 pm- The Silky Doll- CLOSED TILL FURTHER NOTICE-

Chapter 2- Shampoo and Sandwiches


	2. Chapter 2 Shampoo And Sandwiches

Disclaimer: I do not own Bubblegum Crisis or Bubblegum Crisis 2040.

This story is rated M for shoujo-ai content, adult situations. This story takes place after the series ended. This story has Sylia and Linna pairing.  
This is AU.

"EXTRA SPECIAL CUSTOMER SERVICE"

Chapter Two- Shampoo and sandwiches

"We should have the place to ourselves until at least 10.00 pm tonight." Sylia told her friend(soon to be lover), Linna, as she led her to her bedroom.

"That's good". the younger woman responded, her heart racing as she watched the woman with the silvery lavender hair, lock the door and come up to her.

Linna reached out and pulled her to her, and began to softly trail kisses around her jawline and neck. Sylia began to unbutton the buttons on her friends blouse, and then pushed the shirt off of her exposing the black lace bra underneath.

"I wore this just for you..." the brown haired woman said, then moaned as the older woman began to caress her breasts through her bra before removing it.

Sylia bent down to take one of her nipples into her mouth and lightly sucked on it, causing her friend to gasp. The younger woman responded by running her hands underneath Sylia's dress, and could feel the garter belt and hosiery she wore. "Ummmm.." she moaned, as Linna slowly stroked the inside of her thigh, feeling the soft skin there.

The two woman began kissing, and moved towards the big soft bed. They broke their kiss as Linna unzipped her friends dress and began to push it off of her, as Sylia removed Linna's skirt.

"I see you wore the garter belt I gave you.." she said as she ran her hands seductively over the younger woman's rear. "I guess you can say we are a matched set."

Sylia was wearing a pale violet lace bra and matching panty, with garter set and stockings to match. Linna could feel her desire climb, as she looked at her soon to be lover. The older woman was pale and glowing in the violet lace that enhanced her eyes and set off the color of her hair.

"I can't believe she wants ME." the younger woman thought as Sylia moved in to kiss her, and the two women sank down together onto the bed.

A few hours later-

"Mmm, that feels sooo good!" Linna moaned, as warm soapy hands softly scrubbed at her back. She was standing in the embrace of her new lover, as the shower was washing them clean from their previous activities.

"Does it now?" Sylia asked, teasingly. "Don't forget my turn." she said with a smile, as she turned and kissed her. The bathroom began to fog up around them, and she started caressing other parts of the younger womans body making her squirm.

"Let me shampoo your hair." Linna suggested, as she picked out a exotic scented floral shampoo, and started to lather up the luxurious silvery hair. She could feel Sylia relax instantly as she massaged her scalp. "Now that feels so great.." she sighed. Then she returned the favor to her lover until the water began to turn cold and both women hurried and rinsed off.

There were plenty of plush towels waiting for them, and they wrapped up their hair and bodies up in them and opened the bathroom door to let the steam out.

"That was nice and relaxing, wasn't it?" Linna said, as she stretched her arms and enjoyed the pleasant feelings she was having.

"What would you like to do now, sweetie? Go back to bed, or are you hungry?" Sylia asked as she came up behind her, and put her arms around her waist and leaned against her.

"Well...it is kinda late and I haven't had anything since breakfast." Linna said, as her stomach rumbled at that moment.

"You mean I wasn't enough to fill you up?" Sylia joked, as the younger woman blushed.

"C'mon, let me make us something to eat, because I need you to keep your strength up." the silver haired woman said playfully, as they made their way into the kitchen, with towels wrapped around their heads, bodies, and slippers on their feet.

Sylia looked at the kitchen and sighed "It's times like this that I miss Henderson." as she decided on tea and sandwiches for them to eat.

"I'll make the sandwiches, if you make the tea." Linna said, as she began to grab the bread and other sandwich makings. She had cooked in Sylia's kitchen many times during their friendship.

"Green tea, okay?" The older woman asked.

"That sounds fine to me." Linna agreed.

Soon the women had sat down at the dining room table with the sandwiches and tea.

"Mmm, this really hits the spot!" Linna said, as she enjoyed her sandwich and tea.

"Really..., wonder what other spots we can hit today?" Sylia said seductively, her mind not really on food. "I'm sure there's many we missed..."

--------

Mackey and Nene decided to come back earlier than planned. The movie they had been watching turned out to be a dud, so they left early. They decided to just go back to Mackey's house and spend some time together.

They would be there any minute now..

End of Chapter 2- Will Nene & Mackey catch Sylia and Linna in a compromising position? Find out in chapter 3:)

A/N- Hope this chapter turned out okay. Been having a bit of writer's block with this one. Trying hard not to use the names of characters over & over, but it is not easy. Please read and review:)


	3. Chapter 3 Whipped Cream and Strawberrie

Disclaimer: I do not own BGC or BGC 2040 (Isn't it obvious?)

This story is rated M for shoujo-ai sex, language, and adult situations.

This story takes place after the 2040 series ended. It is AU. Please review

"Extra Special Customer Service."

Chapter 3- Whipped cream and Strawberries

Sylia decided that she was hungrier than she thought as she opened the can of whipped cream. She also put a bowl of strawberries on the table. She leaned over Linna and aimed the can of whipped cream around the hollow of her throat and upper chest.

'Squirt!' The older woman pressed the nozzle. The cream covered her lover's chest to the top of the towel she still had on.

Sylia picked a strawberry from the bowl and dipped it onto the cream that was on her lover before popping it into her mouth.

"Mmmm, delicious." she said, as the brown haired woman watched her intently. The older woman slowly began to lick the rest of the cream off her neck and chest.

Linna's towel fell open as the older woman gently pushed her onto the dining room table.

"Don't you think we'd better head back to your bedroom?" the younger woman asked.

Sylia began to aim the can of cream over her exposed chest.

"Nobody will be home for hours yet, and I've never done anything like this on a table before. Besides, I haven't finished my dessert." the silvery haired woman told her as she covered Linna's breasts with more whipped cream. She picked up another strawberry and ran it over her lover's nipples before offering it to her. She began licking all the cream from her young lover once again. After she was finished, the younger woman pulled Sylia up for a long kiss.

"Looks like we're getting all sticky again." Linna whispered as they finished their kiss.

"We'll just have to take a nice long bath." The older woman replied, as she picked up the cream can again, and started to aim it towards lower places on her lover's body.

Suddenly though, the younger woman thought she heard something. "I just heard a door slam." she told Sylia. The silver haired woman immediately put down the whipped cream can, while Linna pulled her towel together and slid off the dining room table. Sylia still had her towel on. They both had unwrapped their towels from their heads earlier. They both turned and tried to make it to the bedroom.

Suddenly the door opened and Mackey and Nene walked in. Mackey cut the main light on and everyone froze.

Both Mackey's and Nene's jaws dropped as they took in the sight of the two women clad only in bath towels, with damp hair, and it looked like Linna had bits of whipped cream around her neck and on her chest. There was a bowl of strawberries sitting out with the whipped cream next to them. There also was a bottle of wine nearby. Mackey noticed both his sister and Linna were turning a deep shade of red.

"Uh..Hi Sis, Linna, What's up?" he asked uncomfortably, but he already had a pretty good guess. Nene just stood there and stared, speechless for once.

Oh..M..Mackey, I just had a little mess in the kitchen earlier, and Linna just happened to stop by to help me clean it up." his embarrassed sister tried to explain.

"Why are you both in BATH towels? And whats that stuff around your neck, Linna?" Nene asked loudly, finally getting over her shock.

"What?... Oh... I had ...uh.. ..trouble opening the whipped cream container and it got all over me! I was trying to help make a dessert for you and Mackey for when you got home." Linna lied.

"Yes, when she stopped by, I told her Henderson had the night off and I talked her into helping me surprise you two with dessert and dinner." Sylvia said hastily, adding to her lover's lie.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you two are running around in BATH towels!" Nene asked again, beginning to lose her patience,

"Oh, I took a shower to clean all the whipped cream off me." Linna said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"You didn't do a very good job, its still all over your neck and chest!" Nene said, a bit skeptical.

Before Sylia or Linna could say anything else, Nene shook her head at them.

"Whatever... this looks very suspicious to me, guys. I don't think I believe you." The young blonde told her teammates disapprovingly.

Mackey decided that Nene would harass his sister and friend all night if she could, so he said "C,mon, lets go down to my room for awhile, and let Sylia and Linna finish up their..uh...cooking."

Nene looked at her two teammates. "You don't have to cook for me or Mackey cause we already ate! Instead of traipsing about like that, put some clothes on for God's sake!" she said huffily, as she turned and left the room with her boyfriend.

After they left, Sylvia looked over at her lover and they both started to laugh.

"Oh my God! I probably have went and perverted Mackey's mind!" his sister laughed, feeling bad over the embarrassment of her brother.

"I'm sorry, Sylia, I guess I should leave." The younger woman replied.

"What? You aren't going anywhere... I still haven't finished my dessert." The silvery haired woman whispered to her.

"B..But what about Mackey?... and Nene?" Linna asked worriedly.

"I am sure Mackey has figured it out already, and I like Nene but I don't care if she approves or not. Let's just go back into the bedroom and finish what we were doing." the older woman said, as she grabbed the bowl of strawberries, and the can of whipped cream.

"You sure are a pleasant surprise, Sylia." Linna smiled, as she grabbed the wine bottle and followed her back to her bedroom.

"Plus, don't forget we still have a bubble bath coming up later." Sylia purred seductively to Linna.

------

Mackey was trying to calm his girlfriend down. "Look, Nene, IF something did happen between my sister and Linna, it would be okay, wouldn't it?" he asked his girlfriend softly.

It's just seeing them like that was ...Icky!" Nene said. "I shouldn't be surprised though, the way your sister used to flirt, and of course everybody knew Linna had it bad for Priss! I think they had something going before Priss disappeared." Nene said, wondering if she had been the only straight Knight Saber woman.

"As long as they leave me alone, I guess I can handle it. I just hope they aren't going to be all smoochies and stuff all the time though." Nene said, a little disgusted.

"Thanks, Nene.My sister's had enough unhappiness, so if she wants to be with Linna, I am okay with it." Mackey said gently, as he slid close to his blonde girlfriend.

"Anyway, I think there are better ways we can be spending our time together." he said as he bent to kiss Nene and soon they forgot all about things except each other.

Sylia's master bathroom-

Linna leaned back against the chest of her lover amongst the bubbles of the big bathtub. "Did you finally get enough dessert?" she playfully asked her leader, now lover too.

"Yes, did you?" Sylia asked , as she ran her hands over her lover's body underneath the bubbles, as the younger Knight Saber squirmed in pleasure.

'You know I did. This has been the best day I have had, even though Nene is upset with us. I never dreamed when I came into The Silky Doll this morning that we'd be together like this at the end of the day." Linna said, softly.

"Looks like my wish came true too. I am so glad we confronted our feelings, and didn't ignore them." The older woman said, as she shifted her body and head so she could face Linna. "I love you." she told the younger woman as she leaned down to kiss her.

After they broke the kiss, Linna settled back into the older woman's arms "I love you too Sylia, more than you know." she told her softly.

And the two women basked together in the bubbles, and each other's love.

chapter 4 - Acceptance

A/N-Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and given me ideas:)


	4. Chapter 4 Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of BGC or BGC 2040. This story is rated M for shoujo-ai content, language, situations.

"Extra Special Customer Service"

Chapter 4- Acceptance

Sunday morning- Sylia Stingray's residence

The next morning, Linna woke up early and thought about going home. She had been at Sylia's for almost 24 hours, and didn't want to wear out her welcome. She turned and looked at the sleeping face of her lover, before she began to climb out of the luxurious bed.

Sylia looked so young and peaceful as she slept. Linna thought to herself that she had never seen such a innocent expression on her leader's face before, and felt touched that she was probably one of the few who had.

Linna quietly climbed out of bed, and began to pull on the clothes she had wore the previous day(seemed like she was out of them more,than she wore them anyway). As she pulled her clothes on, the older woman began to wake up, reaching out for her lover, then realized she wasn't lying beside her.

"Sweetie, where are you going? Why don't you come back to bed? It's still early." Sylia asked as she sat up, and the covers fell away, and exposed her beautiful naked body.

Linna still blushed at the sight of her. "I'm tempted, but I'd better get home. I still have some things to do before I go back to work tomorrow." she told her lover.

The silvery haired woman climbed out of bed, and went and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "Can I at least get a good morning kiss?" She asked, as she bent and slowly kissed her on her neck.

As it turned out, Sylia got her way and convinced Linna back into her bed.

About a hour or so later -

The two women came out of the bedroom and could smell the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, where Henderson was preparing breakfast.

"Henderson! How was your day off?" Sylia said, as she came into the kitchen with Linna trailing behind her.

"It was most relaxing, Miss Sylia." he replied, then he noticed the young brown haired woman with her. "Are you staying for breakfast? I have made plenty." Henderson told her graciously.

"Well, it does smell so good..." Linna replied, feeling quite hungry.

"Of course she is! I'll set another place for her." the owner of the house said, as she began to set out the dishes.

As the women focused on the table setting, Nene walked into the room.

"So I guess you two were busy having sex all night? she remarked cattily.

The Knight Saber leader turned around angrily. "Nene, you forget I am still your team leader, and Linna is your teammate! Do not talk to us like that!"

"Please, be nice. All we did was sleep last night." Linna added, wondering why her friend was being like this.

The blonde girl laughed. "Yeah, but only because who knows how long you two had been going at it before!"

"STOP IT!" Sylia yelled, giving the young girl a warning to change her tone.

Finally things quieted down as the three women and Henderson sat down to eat their breakfast. Mackie was busy working on a project of his and didn't join them.

After a while, Nene started up again. She looked over at Linna sitting across from their leader and asked her "What about Priss?"

Linna dropped her fork. "W...What do you mean?" she asked, cautiously.

Sylia looked over at her lover's now blushing face. She hated to admit it, but she was interested to know just what their relationship had been.

"Well, wasn't she your lover too? You both seemed awfully close right before we went to fight Galatea. Kiss-Kiss" the blonde hacker said, and smacked her lips together.

Linna threw down her napkin and stood up. "It's none of your business! And why does that even matter anymore? Priss is gone, and I don't have to listen to this from you! I thought you were my friend!" the young woman cried and stormed off.

Henderson and Sylia both stared at the blonde, who finally began to look and feel ashamed. She started to go after her but her leader stopped her.

"Nene, that was uncalled for! How could you be so insensitive?'" Sylia told her angrily, and went to find Linna herself.

She found her standing outside the entrance to "The Silky Doll" which was closed on Sundays.

"I'm sorry about that, Linna. I never dreamed she'd be so upset! I'm sorry that she mentioned Priss. I know how it feels when I sometimes think of Nigel." she looked at her new lover sadly.

The younger woman blinked away the tears that had been falling down her face, and turned to face Sylia.

"I loved Priss, but it wasn't like what you and Nigel had. You two were a family. Priss didn't know what she wanted. We only had one intimate encounter together. It was shortly before we went to fight Galatea. I had visited her and we both ended up a little drunk. I always had let her know that I liked her. But on this night we ended up being together. It was wonderful.. but it was my first and only time with her." Linna stopped and took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

She continued "When we were on our way to fight Galatea, I had fell asleep on the way and Priss had knocked on my helmet and said "Wake up, sleeping beauty." to which I responded "Without a kiss, no frigging' way!." I was kidding, but she opened my helmet and kissed me. I didn't know Nene was watching, and I don't think Priss did either. That was our last kiss, and soon the last time I would ever see her again. I'm sorry, Sylia. I hope I haven't upset you but I wanted you to know." Linna said, sadly.

"It's my fault! Galatea killed millions because of me! I killed Priss! I think I lost Nigel because God decided I needed to lose someone as well. I have a drunk driver to blame but you have me to blame! You should hate me, Linna!" Sylia cried out, as she balled her hands into fists and cried.

Linna felt stunned. "I don't hate you at all! I love you! What do you think yesterday, and this past year has been about? You didn't kill Priss! Galatea did, as far as we know! Or she might still be alive! She was such a loner, and always needing her freedom. She might have decided to leave us all behind. She wasn't like you, Sylia. She was never gonna stay pinned down for long. Our relationship never would have lasted, I bet."

The young woman reached over and embraced her still crying silver haired lover. "Sylia, I know I can't compare to what you had with Nigel. You both had been together so long. My relationship with Priss was only one lovemaking session, some kisses, and intense flirting. I don't really know what a real relationship is like. But I feel like you and I are making a good start together." Then she started to kiss her lover's tears away.

"I meant it when I said I love you, Linna. Yesterday was the happiest I've been in so long. I'm not Priss and you aren't Nigel. They belong to our past. I only see you when we make love, and I hope you feel the same about me." Sylia said, as she pulled back and looked deep into her lover's eyes.

" I always have been a bit in love with you. Ever since you touched my cheek that first time we met, I always wondered how it would feel to be your lover. I know now, and it's better than I ever imagined." Linna said, as she and Sylia kissed each other softly. Then they turned to walk back into the house.

"What about Nene though? Do you think she'll ever accept us together?" the younger  
woman asked her lover.

"She'll have to if she wants to work with us as a team. I know Mackey doesn't mind. Hopefully, his attitude will rub off on Nene. Maybe she's jealous in some way. You were together on that island for weeks." Sylia half-joked.

"Maybe she's afraid I'll get better treatment as a Knight Saber, since I'm dating the boss." Linna said, thoughtfully.

"I'll have to talk to her that I consider our professional life just that. I'm not playing favorites. I'd better let her know how much we need her for the team. Hopefully that will help her feel more secure."

"I hope so. I guess I better go home before it gets too late." Linna said, already missing the time with her lover. Sleeping in her small bed, wasn't going to be as pleasant as curled up with Sylia, in her silky sheets and big soft bed.

"You could call in sick tomorrow. Stay another night with me." Sylia suggested. "Besides, Nene will be leaving to go home herself shortly."

" I bet no one has ever told you no when you ask like this, have they?" Linna laughed, knowing she couldn't resist another night with this amazing woman.

"I take that as a Yes, then?" the older woman said. Then they quietly moved back into Sylia's room without being seen by anybody.

And Sylia spent a good part of the day showing Linna what a real relationship could be like.

Chapter 5- Love Saves Us From Loneliness

I would love feedback on this. BEGGING. Thanks for reading if you have been, and if you even like it- Thank you:)


	5. Chapter 5 Love Saves us From Loneliness

Disclaimer: I do not own BGC or BCG2040. This story is set after BGC 2040 and is AU. This story is rated M for shoujo-ai, heterosexual content, language and adult situations.

"Extra Special Customer Service"

Chapter 5- Love Steals Us From Loneliness

Sylia had convinced her new lover, Linna to spend the night with her again. This morning, the younger woman called in sick to her job so she and Sylia could have more time together.

Now the younger woman was asleep. She had been exhausted by the activities they had just finished. Sylia decided to take a quick shower and found her lover still sleeping as she came back into her bedroom. The older woman decided to let her sleep while she got dressed and went to find her brother. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet about the things that were happening between she and Linna. She also wanted to find out how upset his girlfriend still was over the new relationship. Nene had to go to work today so Sylia hoped she could speak to her brother in peace.

Mackey was in the basement, tinkering on the new hardsuit designs as his sister walked in.

"Good morning, sis." he said, as he looked up at his sister. "How are you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Mackey. There are some things we need to discuss, though." His sister said, in a serious voice.

"It's about Linna, isn't it? Look sis, if she makes you happy then that is good enough for me." He said, as he stood up, wiped his greasy hands on his pants, and smiled at his sister.

"It's Nene who is having trouble accepting it. I've tried to talk to her but she feels betrayed somehow." he said worriedly.

"I know. She thinks I won't treat her right. That she'll always be second in my eyes now since I started a relationship with Linna. That I'll play favorites. I should kick both of them off the team and find new replacements. That would solve the problem!" Sylia said, as a wicked gleam shone in her eyes.

Mackey looked at his sister with a shocked expression. "You are kidding, aren't you, Sylia?"

"I already am short the muscle I need since Priss is gone. Why not look for some new recruits?" the team leader asked.

"Because there haven't been hardly any boomer attacks! The AD police is still semi -active, and there is still Nene, Linna and you. Plus me! We can handle it!" Mackey said, trying to understand what is sister was plotting.

"What if Linna gets hurt or killed? I can't go through another death again. Also Nene loves you, do you want to lose her? Just because things seem quiet right now doesn't mean they will stay that way! Who knows what really is going on! There may be someone else continuing the work of Mason, Genom or our own father!" Sylia said loudly, as she began to shake and gripped the workbench for support.

"Sis...calm down." Mackey said, as he embraced his trembling sister. He stroked her long hair as he said "It's gonna be alright...We made it this far. I know you have had a lot of losses in your life. But I am always gonna be your brother- boomer or not. I love you."

"M..Mackey, I love you too. I'm just afraid. Finding love again makes me scared I will lose it. I am responsible for so much death...I am afraid to keep Linna on the team, because I am afraid she'll be taken from me." the older woman explained sadly.

"Have you seen her drive her moped in traffic? That I would worry about!" Mackey said lightly.

"Then she isn't driving it anymore, I'll drive her to work." Sylia said firmly.

"Sis, if you kick her off the team, and insist to drive her to work everyday, you WILL lose her! Remember how stubborn she was with Priss? Do you think she will just let you take over her life? She lived to be a Knight Saber and she chose the risks that go with it. The same goes for Nene, if you kick her off the team because you want to avoid her disapproval of your lifestyle, you are making a big mistake!" Mackey said, trying to talk some sense into his sister.

"Besides I love Nene, and I won't let you kick her off the team! Give it time, sis, she and Linna have always been friends. I know she will accept the new relationship as long as she doesn't feel slighted. She's the best hacker I know and she is a genius too. Please for all of us reconsider your kicking them off the team. You and me being the only two Knight Sabers would be a little scary."' he said.

"I guess you are right, Mackey. I won't kick them off the team. It was a just a wild idea I had for a minute. I would still like to protect any more people from getting hurt though. I still miss Nigel and Priss too. I don't want to lose anybody else. So I AM going to look for one or two new recruits." Sylia said, wondering how she could find women like she had had in Priss.

"Well, I think it's unnecessary. Leon and Daley are still doing the work. We only had a few times over the past year that we were even dispatched out. It took Linna and Nene hardly any time to stop the attacks. To find new girls, have to train them, build their hardsuits and hope they keep our secrets is something I would hold off on. Plus their lives would be your responsibility too. Let's see if it gets worse out there first. Since Galatea was taken out I wouldn't worry." Mackey explained his opinion to his stubborn sister.

"How do we know that Galatea was really taken out? Where the hell is Priss? Alive or dead? I just have a strange feeling about it all. And if you pay people enough money, they will keep your secrets." Sylia told her brother as she reached into her skirts pocket and handed her brother some money.

Mackey looked at his sister curiously. "What's this for?" he asked.

"You and Nene deserve a nice night out. Take her to see a play, or go dancing and a fancy dinner. I want to make up to you for any tension I 've caused you and your girlfriend. You two need to get out and enjoy yourself. I love you." Sylia said, as she embraced her boomer brother, who acted more human than most human beings did.

"Sis, I love you too. Thank you." Mackey said, as the two unlikely siblings held each other. One who would stay forever young and the other who wouldn't.

---------

Sylia made her way back upstairs to her bedroom, after her talk with her brother. Linna was awake, still in bed and waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Sylia, I was wondering where you went, but I was afraid to leave your room in case I ran in to anyone." the younger woman explained sheepishly.

"Why? You aren't ashamed of our relationship, are you? Sylia said, in a mock hurt tone.

"Of course not! It's just that until Nene or Mackey don't view me as a pervert, I'll feel better." The brown haired woman blushed.

"We are not perverts! We are two women who happened to fall in love, there is nothing wrong with that. Mackey doesn't think bad of us at all. He's happy I found someone to love. He's glad it's you because he always liked you. Nene will get used to it, I know she will. You and she have been friends since the beginning. We just need to include her and make her feel needed, that's all." The silver haired woman told her lover.

"Yes, you're right." Linna agreed, as she stretched her arms out, the action making her chest rise from the blanket and showed off her full breasts.

Linna took a look at Sylia's face and laughed. "God, you are insatiable, aren't you?"

Sylia moved over to her younger lover. "Does that bother you?" she asked, as she reached out and stroked one of Linna's nipples.

'Take off your clothes, and I'll show you." Linna purred, as she patted the empty space on the bed inviting her lover over.

-------

It was getting to be late afternoon and the two woman lay cuddled against each other.

"I've got to go home soon, Sylia. I can't call in tomorrow... I wish I could." Linna said as she softly stroked her lover's hair.

"I know, I am going to feel so lonely without you. I should move you in here with me." The older woman said longingly.

"That would be nice, but we just got together. That might be too fast for us." The younger woman replied.

"You don't want to?" the silver haired woman asked, as she pulled herself up to look at her lover.

"It's not that at all! I want to but we've only been together for four days. I'm afraid you might change your mind about me if we lived together too soon." Linna tried to explain.

"I wouldn't change my mind. You are who I want but I guess we will wait. I would like Nene to feel more comfortable around us anyway first. Besides, I already know you snore." the older woman said playfully, before changing the topic.

"I also have been thinking about adding some new recruits to the Knight Sabers. I thought you might want to know." Sylia said cautiously.

"New Recruits? Why?" Linna asked, hoping she wasn't about to have her first fight with her lover.

Chapter 6- One Tall, One Small

Thanks to Ricadonna & baka Gaijin 30 for encouraging me to continue on this story. :)


	6. Chapter 6 One Tall, one small

_Disclaimer: I Do Not own BGC2040. This story is rated M for shoujo-ai content, heterosexual content, language, adult situations, and violence. This is a AU story where Nigel died, and Priss never returned after the battle with Galatea. Takes place over a year where 2040 ended. Linna/Sylia, Nene/Mackie. _

_**Extra Special Customer Service**_

_Chapter 6- One Tall, One Small_

Nene walked out from her job as a dispatcher for the AD police, and noticed that Linna was waiting for her with a agitated expression on her face. Nene sighed to herself, she really didn't want to talk to her teammate just yet.

"Nene? I think we need to talk." the older woman said, as she approached the blonde.

"Look, if it's about you and Sylia, let's wait. I'm not in the mood to discuss that right now!" the younger woman told her.

"Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that but that is not why I stopped by." The brown-haired woman told her.

"Then why did you stop by?" Nene asked, wishing she would hurry it up.

Linna looked at the ground. "Sylia wants to replace Priss and also add another new recruit to the Knight Sabers." she said sadly.

"Huh? I don't know why! It's not like we are crawling with rogue boomer's anymore! It has been what...four months since we took down that small one- just you and I! The only reason we had to do it was because Leon was in the hospital with his broken leg and Daley was sick!" the blonde argued.

"I know, I told Sylia the same thing." her friend said, looking at her sadly.

"Well, you have the most...shall we say...input with her. So you must have talked her out of it. Right?" the small woman said, as she held her hand up for emphasis.

"No, She threatened to kick me off the team! We had a little fight about it. Everything was going so beautifully and then this! I ended up just leaving. I guess that was a pretty short relationship. Oh well, it lasted a bit longer than Priss, I guess." Linna laughed a bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry, but you should have known that Sylia has never been the most stable person. Remember how she keep all those secrets from us? Especially the big one about who Galatea was? Poor Mackey, he loves his sister so much. But she didn't treat him right at first. Nigel was really the one who bonded with him and made him feel useful. It was only after we almost lost Mackey and after she married Nigel did she change her ways." the blonde explained to her friend.

"Nene, I think you are too being hard on Sylia. She was trying to protect us and the world too. Her father did unspeakable things to her. She was used in the worst way. She was just like an experiment to him! She has a past I don't know if I could live with. I knew she was tormented back then and I know she still is today. But she still keeps on trying despite Nigel's death and the whole Galatea mess. She feels responsible for Priss's death. I have been her close friend for this past year and I know she _loves_ her brother. She loves that you love Mackey. She is so glad that he has someone who loves him and treats him just like anyone else." The older woman told her friend gently.

"Oh...well.. It makes me feel better that Sylia actually approves of us. I was wondering if she really did. She's always nice enough to me if we aren't fighting over something. We just don't always see eye to eye but I try to get along with her for his sake." the blonde girl said.

"Well, I just wanted to stop and tell you what Sylia is planning. I am sure she will mention it to you when you go to see him and I am probably staying away for a few days, or until she apologizes to me for threatening to kick me off the team. I don't know when I'll see you again." The brown-haired woman told her, a bit sadly.

"Linna, I _am_ sorry for being so mean to you. I was just shocked that you and Sylia were together. I wasn't sure you were that way...except the Priss thing. Then to find out Mackey's sister was like that too.." Nene trailed off.

"What is so bad about it? Is it that disgusting? I don't want to be thought of like that. I can't help what my heart wants. I can't explain it. It's like you love Mackey but is he really _real_? You said that to you he was human. But would other people agree? Probably _not_. Would thatchange your mind? No, you would still love him because he's  
who your heart wants. It's the same way with me and Sylia, and how it was with me and Priss. I hope you will accept me as I am and still be my friend. We were naked on that island for 3 weeks and I never had one kinky or impure thought about you!" Linna said firmly to her blonde friend.

Nene blushed as she thought over the words of her friend. "You are right. I shouldn't judge you like I have. It's just that I'm not used to it even though I should be by now. I don't think you are disgusting or wrong. And you are right, most people would never understand my relationship with Mackey. Sometimes I don't either. But like you said he is who I want." the blonde looked over at her friend and smiled. "No one ever said love was gonna be easy, did they?"

"They sure didn't." Linna laughed, as she and Nene shared a hug.

_The Silky Doll- 4:45 pm- Tokyo_

Sylia sighed to herself as she straightened her racks and waited for customers to enter her shop. She had had a big surge of customers around lunch time. They were mainly business woman who stopped by to shop on their lunch break and Sylia was glad to stay busy so she could keep her mind off the fight she had had with her lover. The woman was so hard headed! Sylia didn't know if she was upset over Priss again since she told her she was going to look for a replacement, since the singer obviously wasn't coming back. She just didn't expect Linna to get so upset. The fight ended with Sylia screaming at Linna and threatening to kick her off the team. Linna called her a 'Bitch' and left. What a way to end the time they had had together. Oh well...hopefully Linna would come and apologize to her.

Around that time, Nene walked into the shop. She noticed Sylia looked a little down.(I guess because of her fight with Linna). She decided she wasn't going to mention anything about either.

"Hi, Sylia, I'm just on my way to see Mackey for awhile and wanted to say hello to you." the blonde said pleasantly. She noticed that Sylia's attention suddenly focused on two women coming into the shop.

Both were striking in appearance. One was model tall, with pale skin, blunt cut black hair, and light blue eyes. She was dressed in black leather jeans, black top, and black boots. Her companion was a girl just a bit taller than Nene. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was long and hung lose down her back. She was dressed in jeans, and a black t-shirt with combat boots. They both seemed to be speaking in English, the blonde girl's had a slight drawl to it. Sylia smiled at them and asked in her best English if they needed help. The tall black haired woman answered her back in Japanese.

"Thank you, but we are just looking." she said, pleasantly, in a voice with a English accent.

"Where are you from?" Sylia asked the tall woman again. (She looks like Priss!) she thought to herself.

"I'm originally from London, but my friend and I have just moved to Japan." she explained.

"Regan, do you like this? I wonder if it will fit me?" Nene heard the blond girl ask her friend and noticed the girl had a thick Southern American accent.

Nene who spoke good English, asked the green eyed girl where she was from.

"I'm from the Usa. I lived in Tennessee before I moved here. I am here for training." she replied.

"Really? What are you training for?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Martial arts." she said simply, leaving the blonde to wonder if there was more to it than that.

"My friend is going to be the new singer of this band in town. They had placed a ad in a magazine she reads and she decided to come and try out. She's replacing the old singer who just up and vanished." The girl told Nene who told Sylia in Japanese.

Sylia and Nene exchanged a look. "The name of the band wouldn't happen to be Seikira, would it?" Nene asked slowly.

Both woman looked at her. "How did you know?" the tall, English woman asked in surprise.

Chapter 7- Double Vision

_A/n-_

_Thanks to Ricadonna for answering my questions about Mackey, that helped a lot! I have never seen Blade Runner all the way through. I am going to have to watch it. I do remember Daryl Hannah looked real good in it, as well as Harrison Ford. I am trying:)_


	7. Chapter 7 Double Vision

_Disclaimer: I do not own BGC2040- This is a post series AU story in which Nigel died and Priss never returned from the final Battle with Galatea. This story is rated M for shoujo-ai content, heterosexual content, language, and adult situations. This is Linna/Sylia, Nene/Mackie._

_**Extra Special Customer Service**_

_Chapter 7- Double Vision_

_HOT LEGS club- Tokyo- Friday night-8:30 pm_

The popular club 'HOT LEGS' was really packed on this Friday night. Tonight was the debut of a new singer for the band 'Seikra'. The band had lost their original singer- Priss Asagiri, over a year ago. Everyone who was a fan of both Priss and the band showed up to check out the new lead female singer.

Suddenly the lights went down, as the stage lights flashed on, and the driving rock beat of Seikra began to fill the room. Suddenly a tall woman dressed in a skintight black catsuit, and high heeled black boots stalked over to the microphone. She threw back her head, as her black blunt-cut hair swung forward, and she began to sing.

-----------------------------

"Boy, she sings really good! Almost as well as Priss, don't you think, Nene?" Mackey asked his blonde girlfriend, who was moving her head along to the beat.

"Not bad...I think Priss was better. What I find amazing is that she could be her double, except for her being English and having blue eyes and black hair." the small blonde said, as she watched the new singer perform.

She and Sylia had met the singer and her friend about four days ago when they stopped in 'The Silky Doll' for some clothes. The English woman's redheaded friend had told her that her friend Regan, was the new lead singer for a local band. Nene had guessed it was 'Seikra'. They had been looking for a replacement recently, finally coming to terms that Priss wasn't coming back.

The black haired woman had given Nene and Sylia tickets for her debut show. Sylia was still upset over her fight with Linna, and had given her ticket to her brother, Mackey. The leader of the Knight Saber's didn't want to be reminded of any more loss she felt she had caused. Priss had been one of her first recruits, and she still took the young singer's disappearance hard.

So Mackey had treated his girlfriend to a nice dinner at her favorite restaurant. Then they came to the club. The guy at the door didn't want to let them in at first, thinking they were too young. Nene reminded him that she knew Regan personally, (even though they had only met that one time), and that she knew members of Seikra. When that failed, she pulled out a picture of Priss, Linna, and her taken back before the fight with Galatea. The guy remembered Priss, and finally relented.

"Can you believe that guy?" Nene began, as she looked around and noticed Linna sitting at a table near the stage. She noticed her friend was staring transfixed at the new singer as she began to sing her fourth song.

"Uh..Nene...What's wrong?" Mackey asked, as his usually talkative girlfriend fell unusually silent.

"Nothing, I just see Linna sitting over there.." the blonde said, wondering if she should go and say "Hi" to her friend or not.

"Hmm...I wonder if Sylia knows she's here?" Mackey asked, knowing that his sister and Linna were in love, but had just had a fight recently. He began to wonder if Linna still felt the same about his sister. He remembered she also had been in love with Priss. Now here she was staring at Priss's almost twin with a dreamy expression on her face. He wondered if he should tell Sylia about this or not.

------------------------------------------------

Sylia Stingray's house- Tokyo- 10:00 pm

Sylia sat alone in her bedroom drinking a cup of chamomile tea. She was hoping she would be able to get a decent nights rest tonight. She had been having nightmares for the last few nights, and she didn't have anyone to comfort her. Nigel was dead, and Linna hadn't called her back to apologize for calling her a Bitch. Then there had been the woman that reminded her very much of Priss, at least in her overall look, and the way she moved. (The Replacement Priss) she thought bitterly. The woman was also taking over Priss's place in her old band. It was just another reminder that her friend was never coming back.

"It's all my fault!" Sylia cried out loud, as she wrapped her arms around herself, and tried to calm her nerves. She needed Linna! This fight between them was stupid. She went to the phone, and began to dial the younger woman's number. She waited as Linna's number began to ring. After it rang for a bit, Sylia hung up. 'I wonder where she is?' she thought, wondering where her supposed girlfriend was at after 10:00 pm on a Friday night. Sylia hadn't felt so alone in a long time.

--------------------------------

HOT LEGS Club- Tokyo- 10:30 pm

Linna couldn't get over the resemblance between this new singer and Priss. Of course this woman had different coloring, but the way she looked in both her face and body and the way she moved, reminded her so much of her former lover. It was really strange to see this woman on stage as the new lead singer for Seikra. It almost felt like Priss had come back to life somehow. She had heard about this new singer from Mesay at her job at Hugh Geit. Mesay had gotten some tickets, and gave Linna one. Since Sylia hadn't called her back to apologize for threatening to kick her off the team, she decided she would check out this new singer. She never dreamed she'd be an almost double for Priss.

Suddenly, Linna felt someone approach her and realized it was Nene and Mackey.

"Hi Linna! What are you doing here?" Nene asked, as she took a seat next to her friend. Mackey nodded at her as he took the only other empty seat across from his girlfriend.

"Uh..Hi guys, I came to see the new replacement for Seikra. I got a ticket from Mesay at work." she explained a bit nervously, wondering if they would tell Sylia about this. (Why should I care! She hasn't called me to apologize!) the younger woman reminded herself.

"Sylia and I met her the other day. She came into the Silky Doll with a friend. She's got an English accent, it sounds really cool!" Nene said.

"Really? What did Sylia think about her?" Linna asked lightly.

"Why don't you call Sylia and ask her yourself? I think that you two are being a little stubborn over the fight you had!" the blonde woman told her friend sternly.

"She could call me, but she hasn't! She started it that day!" the brown haired woman said, harshly.

"Sis needs you. I know she's just waiting on you to call her first because she is just hardheaded. But she's seemed awful sad these last few days. Please call her." Mackey suggested to Linna. He wanted his sister happy again.

"Really? She's been sad? Oh..maybe I will call her. I'll think about it." Linna said softly. (She really did miss her very much)

--------------------------------

Soon the band ended its set, and Regan walked off the stage, dripping with sweat. She grabbed a towel and a beer, as she noticed Nene at a nearby table and walked over. She also noticed the attractive brown haired woman sitting next to her. The woman had stared at her very intently as she performed, and the singer thought she wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

"Hi, I'm glad to see you made it to the show tonight!" Regan said to Nene, as she came up to the table they were sitting at, while she patted the sweat from her face with the towel.

"Yes, thanks for the tickets. My boyfriend and I enjoyed it very much. You were really good!" The blonde girl told the black haired singer appreciatively.

"Hi, I'm Mackey. I'm Nene's boyfriend." The young man introduced himself. He couldn't help but notice how attractive the singer was with her accent, and those light blue eyes. But she still couldn't compare to his Nene.

"Hi Mackey, I'm Regan Fairfield." the tall woman said as she shook his hand. Then she turned her attention to Linna.

"And who are you, luv?" the singer asked, as she fixed the brown haired woman with a smoldering look.

"H..Hi I'm Linna, I used to be good friends with the woman you replaced." she said, nervously, as she tried to not get caught up in the intense blue gaze of this woman.

"Really, so you knew Priss Asagiri well? Tell me then, am I a suitable replacement?" Regan asked seductively, as she noticed the woman blush slightly.

"Uh...You were great!." Linna said, as she felt the heat rise to her face.

Nene and Mackey looked at each other. This woman was flirting with her!

"Uh..I think you need to go call your girlfriend! As in Now!" Nene leaned across and whispered to her friend, loudly enough so Regan could hear her.

"Uh..yeah... I think I need to do that.. Well, nice meeting you!" Linna said distractedly, as she got up and began to leave.

"Wait..Let me give you some tickets. I hope you'll come and see me perform again." the English singer told her, as she pressed some tickets into Linna's hands, before slowly pulling away.

"Uh..T...Thank you!" the brown haired woman said, as she said a hasty goodbye to Nene and Mackey, and then almost ran out of the room.

"She's pretty, but what a strange bird.." Regan said, trying to make sense of the brown haired woman.

"She's got a girlfriend. She is Sylia's girlfriend, the woman whose store you shopped in that day." Nene told her firmly.

"She looked bloody lonely to me. Oh well, that's a pity then." Regan shrugged, as she went to change out of her sweaty clothes.

--------------------

Sylia Stingray's House- Tokyo- 11:45 pm

Mackey and Nene quietly made their way to Mackey's room downstairs. They had enjoyed their evening out. Now they wanted some quiet time to be together. Mackey had put on a one of their favorite cd's, then he turned off his bedside lamp. They had been together for over almost a year. They enjoyed their quiet times together.

They laid down on Mackey's bed and began to kiss, softly at first, then more urgently and passionately. Their hands began searching and caressing. Nene didn't think about Mackey being not a normal human as he slowly removed her top and bra. He didn't think about her growing old, while he could stay young as she unzipped his pants. They didn't think about anything except how much they loved each other as they made love together. They were both old enough, and they knew what they wanted. And what they wanted was each other.

"I love you, Nene." Mackey told his girlfriend softly, after they had finished.

The blonde cradled herself against her boyfriend's body. "I love you too."

Mackey put a protective arm around his love as they fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

Sylia Stingray's house- Tokyo- Saturday Morning- 9:30 am

Sylia walked into her kitchen, and had Henderson pour her a cup of coffee. She usually didn't drink it, because the caffeine aggravated her nerves. But she was unable to get any sleep last night, and was supposed to open "The Silky Doll" at 10:00 am. She needed the jolt of caffeine today to help her fight off the weariness from another sleepless night. The fact she couldn't get in touch with Linna had only added to her restlessness. She wondered where her lover had been last night.

As she drank her coffee, her brother and Nene came into the room. Sylia could tell by the smiles on their faces, and the fact that Nene was wearing one of Mackey's oversized shirts that she had spent the night. Sylia was glad that Mackey had someone who loved him. She wondered what the future would hold for her brother and Nene though. Sylia knew that Nene was aware of what her brother was, and loved him no matter. (We should all be so lucky) she thought a bit bitterly.

"Good Morning, Sis." Mackey greeted his sister. He noticed she had dark circles under her eyes, and looked pale. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping very well, that's all." his sister replied, as she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Nene wondered if she should mention anything to Sylia about Linna being at the club last night. She wondered if the two women were ever going to make up. She was hoping that Linna wasn't having second thoughts about Sylia, just because there was someone who reminded her of her beloved Priss. She hoped that Linna was better than that.

"I tried to call Linna last night, but she wasn't home. I was going to apologize to her, but she never answered her phone. I even called her cell. I guess she's still upset with me." Sylia told her brother.

"She was at HOT LEGS last night. Nene and I ran into her there." Mackey said, deciding to let his sister know the truth. He looked over to see Nene shake her head 'NO' and then put her head in her hands.

"She was there to see Priss's replacement, wasn't she?" Sylia asked, as a sad look passed over her face.

"Yes, she said she got a ticket from work. But I wouldn't worry about it, Sylia. You know she loves you." Nene reminded her leader and friend.

"I don't know anything about Linna anymore...I think I made a mistake with her. Fine then, let her go and be with Miss Replacement Priss!" The silvery haired woman said harshly, as she turned and left to go open her store.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 -

A/N- Finally got this chapter done:) I hope it was readable and maybe even enjoyable. Regan Fairfield is a OC of mine, and her English accent is based on someone I actually know. I tried to give some more Mackey and Nene in this chapter, but as much as I try to put Linna in the background, she just won't go:) I guess because she is my BGC2040 Muse. This is still a Sylia and Linna romance, except things don't look too great for them right now. Both are damn Stubborn! I think Sylia and Linna are more stubborn together than Linna and Priss are.

Any way, thanks to any who have been reading this, and please review. I just need the feedback to continue on. Cause if I am doing a terrible job, I need to know. I actually am trying very hard though. Some stories are easier than others, and I have been struggling with writer's block. It's cause I'm scared I am disappointing readers and myself. I'd like to go at least 10 chapters on this story before I end it. A nice even 10, or if anyone likes it and I can get my mind right, maybe 12. Thanks for all who have stuck by me and this story.


	8. Chapter 8 Breakdown

_Disclaimer: I Do not own BGC 2040. This story is rated M for language, adult situations, sex, and shoujo-ai content. This is an AU story where Nigel died and Priss never returned from the battle with Galatea. This is set a little over a year after BCG2040 ended. Linna/Sylia, Nene/Mackey ,& Henderson/Daley(just kidding:)_

"**_Extra Special Customer Service"_**

_Chapter 8 – Breakdown_

Saturday- 12:30 pm- The Silky Doll dress shop - Tokyo

Nene was helping Sylia with a new shipment of dresses and lingerie that had just been received for 'The Silky Doll.' The older woman had asked for her help since the blonde had stayed over last night and since Mackey was busy working on a project for his sister.

The blonde woman noticed her boyfriend's sister was very quiet and only spoke to her in short, clipped tones. Nene knew it was because she was upset over having found out that her girlfriend Linna had been at Hot Legs last night to see Regan Fairchild, the new lead singer of Seikira. Regan had reminded everyone of Priss Asagiri, their friend and teammate who had vanished.

Nene sighed to herself. She wished that she could have stopped Mackey from telling his sister about the incident. She would have liked to have talked to Linna first and find out for herself if she had any feelings for this new singer or not. Mainly, she wanted to know if the brown haired woman was still hung up on Priss. It wasn't fair to Sylia if she was.

She wanted to know if Linna really loved her boyfriend's sister like she said she had. She was afraid that the silvery haired woman would probably end the relationship. Sylia tried to act cold and hard but Nene knew that she was probably the most vulnerable of them all. She had been hurt and used by her father and lost the man she loved. Nene figured that Sylia saw her girlfriend's recent actions as some sort of betrayal. Nene was glad that at least Mackey and her got along so well without all the drama.

--------------------------

As the two women were hanging up the last of the dresses, Linna came into the store. Sylia immediately stiffened and Nene saw a tense look cross her face.

"Uh...Hello.. Sylia, Nene." Linna said hesitantly as she walked up to them.

Nene tried to smile reassuringly at her friend. "Hi Linna." then she turned to Sylia, "Well, if you need me I will be downstairs with Mackey, ok?" she said, wanting to give the two women time alone to talk.

Sylia just gave her a short, curt nod in reply. Then she turned to face Linna.

"Well, what is you need?" Sylia asked in a icy tone of voice.

Linna could see the coldness in Sylia's face and knew that she was very angry with her. She wished now that she had called her first instead of just dropping by. But she had been in the area and she decided that the silly fight they had should end. Besides it was really her fault anyway.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Sylia. I wished we hadn't fought and I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and leaving. I hope you'll forgive me." Linna said softly, as she looked up into Sylia's violet eyes.

Sylia looked at her sadly for a moment, before she spoke.

"Linna, I accept your apology but I don't think we are right for each other. I think it's best we end this little fling." Sylia said in a firm voice.

"What! This was just a fling to you? I thought you loved me!" Linna said, shocked and blinking back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"I _thought_ you loved me too! But I realize that you don't. You love someone else and you won't admit it! You told me it's over but as soon as the first person who reminds you of her shows up, you are right there hoping to pretend it's her!" Sylia said, loudly.

Linna looked confused. "What are you talking about, Sylia?" she asked.

"Don't act innocent! You know who I'm talking about! You are still in love with your precious Priss and you'll take a lookalike if you can't have the real thing! I know you were at 'Hot Legs' last night to see her!" the silvery haired woman yelled at her girlfriend.(Luckily,there were no customers in the store)

"I _was_ at 'Hot Legs' last night but only because I had a free ticket. I was curious to see the new replacement but I had no idea she looked like Priss! And you are wrong, I _AM_ over Priss! I have been for a while now. She'll always be special to me, like Nigel is to you, but I moved on. I love you, Sylia Stingray, and only you! Honestly, I do..." Linna said as she moved up to try to embrace Sylia.

Sylia pushed her away. "It's over...really. We made a mistake, we moved too fast. Just go, please. We can be friends but I need space from you. Please leave."

Linna looked at her now ex-girlfriend, with tears streaming down her face. "No, you don't mean this! Please...I love you...don't break up with me."she cried.

Sylia turned around and faced the other way. "Just please GO!'" she screamed, at a hurt and confused Linna.

Linna ran from the store in tears. This was the last thing she wanted.

-------------

Nene heard all of the yelling and came back to check on her friends. She saw Sylia ordering Linna to leave and the brown haired woman run crying from the store.

Sylia was facing the fitting rooms and had tears streaming down her face. The blonde walked over to her. She laid a hand on Sylia's shoulder.

"Sylia, why did you break up with Linna? I know you love her." she asked.

"She doesn't love me. I know it." Sylia said, as she tried to compose herself before any customers came into the store.

"I heard her say she _did_ love you, and only you. Why don't you believe her?" Nene asked, softly.

"I think I'm just going to stick with men from now on. Women are too much trouble, they always have been." Sylia said, dismissively.

"I'll never understand you, Sylia. And maybe that's a good thing." Nene said, as she walked off and shook her head.

-------------------------

Mackey looked up from his project as Nene came back into the room.

"What happened up there with Sis and Linna?" he asked, curiously.

"Your stupid sister broke up with Linna. Even though I heard Linna tell her she loved her and was over Priss." Nene explained.

"Well...maybe Sylia has her own reasons we don't know about." Mackie countered.

"I swear, how you can stand having such an emotional sister is beyond me! Her and Linna have always caused all the drama around here! At least Priss was quiet most of the time unless she was pissed off." Nene sighed, wondering how she ended up on a team of crazy women.

"Well, I think that Sylia and Linna belong together. I think Sylia is just wrong on this, so you and I are going to devise a plan to get them back together!" Nene said, with a wicked grin.

"W..we Are?" Mackey said, already regretting what he might have to do...

_Chapter 9 - Breakdown  
_

_A/N-  
_

_Both Ricadonna and Vampwriter have given me some ideas about what I may have to do with Sylia and Linna, and it might involve rope:) I didn't plan to have Sylia break up with Linna, but she did! And Nene is becoming the voice of reason, who'd thunk?_

_Thanks to all who have hung in there and read this story.  
_


	9. Chapter 9 Save Me from Myself

_Disclaimer: I do Not own BGC 2040. (but can I have Linna? Pleaze...) This is an AU story in which Nigel died and Priss never returned from the battle with Galatea. This story is set a little over a year where the series ended. This story is rated T for adult situations, and shoujo-ai content. Linna/Sylia, Nene/Mackie, and Leon/Daley (just kidding about Leon and Daley..Sorry Daley ..better luck next time:)_

_**'Extra Special Customer Service'**_

_Chapter 9 – Save Me from Myself_

Saturday – 7:30 pm- Sylia Stingray's Residence – Tokyo

Mackey knocked softly on his sister's bedroom door.

"Sylia, dinner is ready! Are you hungry?" he called to her through the door.

"Go away, Mackey! Please tell Henderson that I am _not_ hungry!" he heard his sister yell to him, firmly.

Mackey sighed to himself. He was worried about his sister. It was never good when she locked herself in her room like this. He hoped she wasn't drinking again.

"Okay Sis, I'll tell him." Her brother called back to her, then turned and walked back into the dining room where Henderson and Nene were waiting.

His blonde girlfriend looked up at him expectedly.

"Well? Is she going to eat with us?" Nene asked.

"No. Sis told me she wasn't hungry." He told her sadly.

The young blonde woman had a thoughtful look cross her face. "Oh really..." she thought...She was going to have to do something about this situation soon...

--------------------------

HOT LEGS club – 7:30 pm – Tokyo

As usual, the club was noisy and packed full of people. Seikira was playing there tonight, and they always drew a large crowd. Even though the original singer had been replaced with a new one, the band was as popular as ever.

Linna sat by herself at a small table near the stage. Regan Fairfield (The new singer) had given her some free tickets to her shows. The brown haired woman decided to come and see Seikira perform tonight. (She wasn't there to see the British singer who looked like her ex-lover, Priss) she told herself.

She just didn't want to sit at home alone tonight. She was still shocked and brokenhearted over the breakup with Sylia. She just couldn't believe that the older woman had broken up with her. She thought that her girlfriend loved her. Instead, the silver haired woman dismissed their time together as a 'little fling', and she had coldly pushed Linna away, even though the younger woman had declared her dedication and love to her.

Sylia Stingray had totally rejected her! She also had accused her of still being in love with Priss. She told Linna that since she couldn't have the real thing, that she would settle for a lookalike. The silver haired woman meant Regan- Seikira's new singer.

That wasn't true. Linna _was_ over Priss, and she didn't even know Regan. It didn't matter that the woman looked similar to her old lover. She truly loved Sylia...but now their relationship was finished. But she didn't want it to be over. There was nothing she could do about it. The brown haired woman had apologized and told her lover how she felt about her. It still just wasn't enough. The older woman had convinced herself that she was being betrayed somehow.

Linna had a flashback of when she first laid eyes on Sylia. She remembered how gorgeous she thought the Knight Saber's leader was. She remembered how she had finally made her way into that room and found the secret elevator that took her to 'The Pit'. Sylia, Priss, and Nene had all been there waiting for her. Well...maybe not Nene. The younger girl seemed surprised to see a possible new recruit to the team.

Sylia had walked over to her and cupped her chin in her hand, while gazing at her with those beautiful lavender eyes of hers. She told Linna how pretty she was, with nice, high cheekbones. "Very nice, indeed." she had told her approvingly.

Linna pushed the memories of Sylia out of her mind. It was over! She had called their relationship a mistake. The brown haired woman felt like crying again. She remembered that the older woman said they could still be friends. But she didn't think she could ever think of the silver haired woman as just a friend again.

-------------------------------------------------------

Saturday – 11:pm- Sylia Stingray's Residence -Tokyo

Sylia lay curled up in her bed. She had had a few drinks to help her calm down and try to relax. She felt so alone in her big bed without anyone beside her. This reminded her of all the sleepless nights she had spent after Nigel had been killed. After his death, she had to get used to sleeping alone again. She had gotten used to it, but she never liked it. Sleep was always harder to come by, and her nightmares were harder to deal with all by herself.

Then she had started a relationship with Linna. She had been so happy those first few blissful days. She and Linna had always had a certain sexual tension between them. Even when she was with Nigel, and Linna was fixated on Priss, there was always something there. It was unspoken and powerful. But they both belonged to someone else at the time. After Nigel died and Priss didn't return, the two women were able to bond together over their losses and become the best of friends, and then later lovers.

Sylia sat up and rubbed her eyes. She just couldn't sleep. She walked over to the window and looked up at the moon. She wondered about Nigel. She thought about Priss. Where were they? In heaven? Was there such a place? She thought about Galatea and all the people that had died due to her father's experiments. The silver haired woman hoped there was a place where those that had passed on could live forever. She knew she would always feel guilty for what her father had done.

Then she thought about Linna. Why did she break up with her like she did? She remembered the hurt on the younger woman's face as she called their relationship a fling. She hadn't meant that at all. She really loved the the brown haired woman very much.

(I'm sorry Linna, but I feel you still love Priss, not me. I don't know why I can't believe otherwise) she thought to herself, sadly.

(It's because you once loved Priss, too. You never told her though...instead you fought with her.) Sylia reminded herself harshly.

She didn't want to think about those days. Besides, her feelings for Linna were stronger than those she once had for Priss. She just didn't think she could compare to Linna's love for Priss. The singer had been her first love after all. And Sylia still couldn't convince herself that Linna didn't hold her responsible for Priss's disappearance.

(You just think you don't deserve any happiness. That's why you keep pushing people away, isn't it?) a little voice told her.

The silver haired woman started to cry. She cried over all the mistakes she had made in her life. She went to pour herself another drink. She doubted she would get any sleep tonight.

--------------------------------

HOT LEGS club- 11:00 pm- Tokyo

Linna couldn't stop laughing at the jokes the British singer was telling her. She was really very funny...and very pretty...

Regan smiled at her. "Would you like to come back to my apartment for a nightcap, luv?" she asked, in her sexy English accent.

The brown haired woman looked at her. Part of her wanted to...

"Sure, I'd like that." She told her. Sylia had already accused her of this anyway, and broken up with her. So Linna decided she could see whoever she wanted then.

But she just wanted Sylia...

_Chapter 10 - _

A/N- I have been hopelessly blocked on this story. I hope this was readable. Sylia and Linna are dealing with the fallout from their breakup. Not much of anything happened this chapter except thinking:) Writer's block is a pain!

Please review! Let me know if you read this chapter and if it was okay or not! Please?


	10. Chapter 10 My Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Sorry for the long delay in updating this fic. I hope someone remembers it and will leave me a review. Thank you for your patience.

_-EXTRA SPECIAL CUSTOMER SERVICE-_

Chapter 10-

As Linna linked arms with Regan and let the Priss look-alike lead her through the crowed sidewalk, she thought she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Nene running towards her.

"Linna, I need to talk to you NOW!" she called.

Regan looked over her shoulder at the short blonde girl. "Linna and I have plans, so talk to her later, luv," the tall brunette said in dismissal with her English accent.

Linna felt her temper rise. She didn't like that Regan answered for her and broke away from the woman.

She faced Nene. "What's wrong? Why do you need to talk to me about?" Linna asked in concern.

"It's about Sylia, she's in the hospital," Nene told her, fighting off tears.

Linna felt like she had been punched in the stomach, her knees went weak and her heart started racing. Sylia, her beautiful and elegant ex-girlfriend was in the hospital. She grabbed on to Nene.

"W...why is she in the hospital? What happened to her?" Linna stammered.

"Look luv, I understand that you need to go see Sylia so if you need a lift to the hospital, I can drive you and your friend there," the British singer offered.

"That would be great, Regan, Thank you so much for the offer." Linna said in appreciation, and Nene nodded.

As they made their way to the British singer's car, Nene whispered to Linna "Oh my God, Linna, she looks almost exactly like Priss! I can see why you are attracted to her, but Sylia needs you now," the blonde reminded her.

"And I need to see Sylia, to touch and kiss her. Oh God, I hope she's okay." Linna said, her voice shaking. Tears ran down her face. "Please tell me she's going to be alright!" the brunette woman begged her friend.

'I'll tell you as soon as we get to the hospital." Nene said as the women were standing in front of a fancy red sports car. Regan unlocked the doors, Linna, and Nene climbed into the car, with Linna taking the passenger seat next to the singer.

Regan noticed that Linna was shaking and reached over and put her hand over the brown-haired woman. "It's going to be alright, Linna, try not to worry," the singer said in her elegant English accent.

Linna looked over at her. "Thanks, I hope you are right."

"I hate to sound rude but can we please hurry to the hospital?" Nene asked in frustration from the back seat.

Xxx

Mackey paced nervously up and down the hospital corridor as he waited for news from the doctors, and hoping Nene and Linna would hurry and arrive soon.

He could not lose Sylia. He felt partly responsible for not noticing how much his sister was suffering. He also blamed Linna for her part in Sylia's breakdown even though he liked the brown-haired woman. Mackey even blamed Priss or the ghost of her for being a source of obsession of both Linna and Sylia.

He was deep in thought when he was glomped by his girlfriend, Nene. He lifted his face and was showered with kisses. "Mackey, I've missed you so much!

Linna raced over to him "How's Sylia? Is she okay?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"I'm still waiting on the doctor. However, I found Sylia collapsed on the floor of her bedroom. She wouldn't wake up and a note was found nearby. She tried to kill herself, Linna, and I still don't know if she is alive or d...dead…" Mackey sounded near tears and Nene reached out to hold him and cradled his head, whispering to him softly.

Linna slid down the hospital wall until she was sitting on the floor. 'Sylia tried to kill herself? But why? Why did she break-up with me, I could have prevented her from doing that.' she thought to herself as tears rolled down her face.

"You okay, luv?" Regan Fairfield asked as she reached out to brush away the tears from Linna's cheek. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No Priss, I'll be okay. Thank you for the ride over here." Linna said in a voice full of emotion. She looked up into the brown eyes of her ex-girlfriend and was shocked to find that the eyes she stared back into were blue. She had called Reagan by her long lost girlfriend, Priss.

"I'm sorry, Reagan, it was just a little slip of tongue," Linna said, as she cringed at the words she used.

"Linna, I think you need to focus on Sylia and stop trying to find Priss. She is gone, I am not her, and I refuse to be a replacement for her. I wish you and Sylia will fix your relationship because it's too precious for you to be apart over stupid misunderstandings," Regan said gently, and then stood up.

"Come with Sylia and see my show when things get better and you're both so happy with each other that roses and sparkles surround you whenever you two walk into the room together." The British woman said her voice kind and understanding.

Linna realized that she was had still been obsessed with Priss and was using Reagan because the two women looked almost identical. She drove Sylia to her desperate act.

"I'm sorry, Reagan. I guess I was using you as a replacement and I hope you forgive me." Linna said as she took Regan's offered hand, stood up, and bowed before her.

"Of course, I do. I apologize for pushing you to come to my place. I will always be your friend, but like I said, please fix your relationship with Sylia." Reagan said and the two women embraced quickly.

"I'll see you around, luv" the singer said gently and walked out of the hospital.

Nene and Mackey were waiting for her.

So was Sylia.

TBC-

A/N- When I started this story back in 2006, I was just starting to seriously write my own fan-fic. I admired many authors but I never wrote this story to say that I could write a better one than other authors could, I was just having fun.

I admit that there are TONS of better writers than I am. Nobody had to prove to me that they could write better Linna/Sylia stories. I am all over the place with this story but after years of zero interest in this couple and loss of confidence in writing in general- I have finally decided to end this story.

Sorry my A/N is so long for the chapter- I just wanted to explain my mindset when I started this disaster.

One more chapter to go.


End file.
